The Last One
by JAV1
Summary: The One" fan fic with some AU bits and pieces of 24 thrown in. What if Yulaw did indeed suceeded in killing Gabe, thus, becoming The One?


Gabriel Yulaw and Gabriel Yu Law were fighting a brutal battle to determine who will be The One. After offing 123 alternate versions of himself, Yulaw arrived in the Charis Universe to finish off the last one. Unfortunately, Yulaw made the mistake of killing Yu Law's wife, TK. Now Gabe is hungry for revenge and is willing to kill Yulaw, even if it means his own death.  
  
Somewhere in the Santa Clarita Power Plant, up in a catwalk, Yu law and Gabe were fighting in a brutal martial arts battle. Eventually Gabe fell down and Yulaw went after him, but the fight continued. The two counterparts kept the battle going until Yulaw smashed Gabe into a reader on the wall. Gabe fell down, almost losing conciousness.  
  
For a second, Yulaw thought thast Gabe was dead and that he finally achieved his goal. It was then that he decided that he shouldn't take his chances and decided to ice Gabe.  
  
With one high leap, Yulaw fell down on Gabe with one foot and broke his neck, killing the policeman instantly.  
  
Gabe's body lay dead, with his head almost completely detached from his body and his neck literally in pieces. Yulaw stepped away from the corpse and greedily absorbed the life energy into his body. From a distance, Evan Funsch stared in horror at the spectacle. He wondered if this meant the end of all life as we know it.  
  
  
  
Gabriel Yulaw never felt better. He has finally realized his goal of becoming The One.   
  
But then, he felt it.  
  
"Something's wrong." said Yulaw. There, he felt it again, something like a tug inside of him.  
  
Genuine worry spread across the killer's face as he saw his hand. It was slightly shaking. Yulaw wondered why was this happening and chalked it up to his body getting used to the fact that it is no longer mortal.  
  
However he was gravely mistaken.  
  
Yulaw noticed with horror as his other hand also started to shake. His hands kept trembling more and more violently and his face and eventually his head started to follow suit. Yulaw began shaking as if entering a wormhole, however there was no light coming from above and bathing him in it. Scream in complete agony is all he could do.  
  
Funsch watched as Yulaw's hands and head started to break into little pieces and floating into the air and vanishing. The disintegration moved into his torso until his whole body was gone.  
  
In another universe, a major media event was taking place in the Santa Clarita Power Plant as David Palmer, the first African-American to have a shot at the White House, was there to make a speech. Everyone gathered to hear his speech until an echoing, phantom scream was heard throughout the area. Little bits and pieces started forming themselves in the air, getting bigger and spiraling themselves into a spot on the floor, the screams were also concentrating themselves as if coming from the same spot in the floor and echoing less and less.   
  
Eventually a man materialized in the floor. He was also horribly disfigured.   
  
Yulaw stood up and looked around as the people around him watched in horror. His left eye was swollen and bulching, his right hand was deformed and he had a lump on the side of his back.   
  
"What's happening....to me? I am..The One! This isn't...suppo-suppos-suppossed to be happening!" Drool leaked out of Yulaw's mouth as he struggled to speak.  
  
Yulaw saw a beautiful, blonde woman with a name tag that said Jessica Abrams. He approached her and seized her. She did not hesitate to scream. "Why is this happening to me? I am supposed to be a GOD!"  
  
A blonde, Secret Service agent pushed Yulaw away from Jessica, a man with the name tag saying Jack Bauer. "On the floor! Hands behind your head!" Yulaw became desperate and smacked the gun away from the agent, he then smacked Bauer and sent him flying across the room.  
  
Yulaw attempted to run away, but then the shaking started again.  
  
"GOD, WHAT IS HAAPENING TO MEEEE?!!!!!", Yulaw screamed as his flesh started to tear off into nothingness again. The little bits and pieces floated off into Nothing as Yulaw's disembodied scream echoed through the space outside the universes. Eventually Yulaw entered another universe.  
  
In a street somewhere in Los Angeles, California, Mexico, people gathered to watch as Gabriel Yulaw materialized out of thin air. He was further disfigured now, his left eye was a huge bulge now and the back of his head also had huge lumps in it. The killer was now a multiple hunchback and both of his arms were extremely deformed, with one being much bigger than the other.  
  
Clothes torn and in numbing pain, Yulaw cursed at the universes and everyone in it, but it was useless because he no longer could speak. A priest came by to exorcise him, the killer ignored him and tried to walk away, but his legs wouldn't let him. One leg was bent at an impossible angle and the other one's foot was impossible for him to stand on it.   
  
Feeling the familiar shakes again, Yulaw started to scream as he realized that he has now condemned himself to living a life of being "unanchored" in space and time, he would spent the rest of his days randomly "slipping" from one universe to another. Each time he would be more deformed until his body reaches a point that it no longer resembles a human form and it can no longer sustain itself and dies.  
  
******************************************************  
  
For a second, Yulaw thought thast Gabe was dead and that he finally achieved his goal. It was then that he decided that he shouldn't take his chances and decided to ice Gabe.  
  
With one high leap, Yulaw fell down on Gabe with one foot and broke his neck, killing the policeman instantly.  
  
Gabe's body lay dead, with his head almost completely detached from his body and his neck literally in pieces. Yulaw stepped away from the corpse and greedily absorbed the life energy into his body. From a distance, Evan Funsch stared in horror at the spectacle. He wondered if this meant the end of all life as we know it.  
  
  
  
Gabriel Yulaw never felt better. He has finally realized his goal of becoming The One.   
  
But then, he felt it.  
  
A rush of energy go through him unlike anything that he has ever experienced before. It felt as though the Power of the Gods was handed down to him from the Heavens. Yulaw felt as though he was now beyond human, as though he was God.   
  
Looking at the endless pipes and tubes around him, Yulaw felt the need to destroy and twist them. He looked at a large machine with moving arms and pointed his open palm at it. Yulaw then clenched his fist and the large device was crushed by a seemingly invisible force. When the now-immortal killer turned around, four slugs were pumped into his chest and one tore open his right shoulder.  
  
Funsch was still lying down on the pipes as he hoped the nightmare was finally over, but to his horror, he saw as Yulaw was unharmed despite his exploded shoulder, hanging arm 3 bloody, bullet holes in his chest. The holes rippled as if it was water and the bullets came out flying back and tore into Funsch, killing him instantly and causing his body to fall down limp. Yulaw's entire torso rippled and his arm, shoulder, chest and even clothes were brand new afterward!  
  
Gabriel walked out of the plant and started floating in mid air, he lifted himself until he was well above the height of the tallest building in Los Angeles. The killer began speaking out loud as his voice was literally heard throughout the multiverse and by every intelligent living being in existence.  
  
"Hear me human race and every other intelligent being in the multiverse. I am Yulaw and I AM The One! This will be the beginning of a new era. An era that will last forever! I am your new God, your lives and deaths are at my mercy."  
  
In the Law house, coroners came to pick up the bodies of Aldrich and T.K., Yates had trouble holding his own as he just found out that his good friend Gabe had just killed his wife and his boss. D' Antoni went to talk to him when they heard the voice.   
  
"Who is that psycho? Do you hear that?", said D'Antoni.  
  
"It's Gabe! Close your eyes for a moment.", replied Yates.  
  
D'Antoni closed and re-opened his eyes quickly in fear. "What the fuck?"  
  
Yates, "I don't know how, but somehow Gabe is talking to us and whenever we close our eyes we can see him."  
  
"I don't need to know any of you. You only need to know me. Again, I am Gabriel Yulaw and I AM The One!"  
  
"Holy shit! It's the Chinese fella that cracked my lamp post!" Gas attendant Harry Roedecker exclaimed to the cops that were interrogating him.  
  
In the Oval Office, President Al Gore inquired to know who was the man speaking so loud. His Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, gave him an answer with deep fear in his voice:  
  
"If you close your eyes, sir, you can see him. We all can."  
  
"What is going on here, Mike?"  
  
"No one knows, except apparently that everyone across the world can hear him somehow."  
  
In the MVA headquarters, in the Alpha Universe, Supervisor Stephen Rankin met with his superior Ford Plasko. "Sir, we have a problem here--"  
  
"I am well aware of it, Supervisor Rankin. Our two agents have failed and that allowed us to finally discovered what happens when you kill all your PUVs."  
  
"Needless to say, we're in deep shit now."  
  
"That's right and it's none other than one of our own former agents who will fuck us up now."   
  
In an office in a high-rise building in the same universe, a man by the name of Peter Kingsley is speaking to Massie Walsh. "Now who the hell is that nutcase I hear?" "It's my Gabriel!", Massie said excited. "Who?" Kingsley's last word was as Massie took out a gun and put a bullet in his head.   
  
Massie turned around to leave when she saw the space right in front of her ripple and Yulaw stepped through the warped space which quickly restored itself. "You did it, honey!" Massie ran over to Yulaw and they embraced each other. "I am the King of all the universes and you are my Queen!", "Yes we are, baby. Yes we are!"  
  
Gabriel Yulaw will now forever rule and have complete power over all realities.  
  
******************************************************  
  
With one high leap, Yulaw fell down on Gabe with one foot and broke his neck, killing the policeman instantly.  
  
Gabe's body lay dead, with his head almost completely detached from his body and his neck literally in pieces. Yulaw stepped away from the corpse and greedily absorbed the life energy into his body. From a distance, Evan Funsch stared in horror at the spectacle. He wondered if this meant the end of all life as we know it.  
  
  
  
Gabriel Yulaw never felt better. He has finally realized his goal of becoming The One.   
  
But then, he felt it.  
  
"Something's wrong." said Yulaw. There, he felt it again, something like a pull inside of him.  
  
Funsch kept watching suspiciously as Yulaw screamed/groaned in pain and held his stomach with both hands. The agent wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing happening, probably a good thing.  
  
The pain that Gabriel Yulaw felt was unlike anything that he ever has faced before. When he looked at his hand, he was horrified to see that it appeared to being absorbed from the inside. Yulaw tried to scream again, but all that came out was a low groan. Yulaw's face, hands and entire body started to slowly cave into itself, the shriveled up flesh crumpling itself up like a piece of paper until there was nothing left but a small, crumpled ball of brittle flesh.   
  
Funsch decided to approach it, but before he could get close, it exploded into a small cloud of what appeared to be dust. The agent decided to leave it alone and prepare for the Jump back to Alpha Universe.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Gabe's body lay dead, with his head almost completely detached from his body and his neck literally in pieces. Yulaw stepped away from the corpse and greedily absorbed the life energy into his body. From a distance, Evan Funsch stared in horror at the spectacle. He wondered if this meant the end of all life as we know it.  
  
  
  
Gabriel Yulaw never felt better. He has finally realized his goal of becoming The One.   
  
But it puzzled him, he expected for something big to happen, like receiving immortality or something. Nothing happened except for the usual absorption of energy, well, at least, that's better than nothing. After that, Yulaw simply decided to walk back to The Hole and leave this pathetic universe.  
  
Funsch did not know what to do except to follow Yulaw and kill him. He stalked the assasin closely, but his broken leg betrayed him and Yulaw discovered him. Funsch tried shooting at Yulaw, but the murderer dodged every bullet until Funsch was out of ammo. Yulaw ran up to Funsch and smacked him so hard in the face that he broke his neck and killed him.   
  
Once the portal is activated, Yulaw leaves satisfied that he achieved the goal that he's been looking to accomplish for 2 long years.  
  
******************************************************  
  
He could feel the energy surging through his body, as it always happened whenever he killed one of his doubles. However this time, it felt far more intense and powerful.  
  
Gabriel Yulaw looked at his hand and saw the electric sparks appear on it, he then looked at his other hand and saw more sparks. A strange wind started blowing all over the place, it seemed to come from Yulaw himself, as if he was a fan of some kind. The One laughed as the energy kept manifesting itself more and more intensely.  
  
Funsch was already shitting his pants. The wind kept kicking up and the electricity became more pronounced.  
  
"I AM THE ONE!", Yulaw screamed in excitement. He started to feel his muscles bulging and his body growing bigger and stronger. This was no mere feeling.  
  
Yulaw and Funsch saw as the former's body began to grow more and more ripped(like that of those guys in a gym). The physical improvement intensified along with the wind and a faint light emanating from Yulaw's body.  
  
"Your world is mine, this world is mine, the entire multiverse is MINE! Ha ha ha!", the criminal yelled as he grew more powerful.  
  
Funsch tried shooting at Yulaw, but everytime he did, the bullets were either disintegrated by the electricity or blown away by the wind. Eventually he got the idea that it is best to just stop.   
  
Yulaw's body started to grow to a proportion that could not fit inside his clothes. The clothes started ripping themselves apart as the muscles kept growing. "I am the greatest being that ever lived! No one greater than me will ever exist! HA HA HA HA!", Yulaw roared with maniacal laughter.   
  
Funsch decided that it might be a good idea to get away. The agent started struggling to get himself back on solid ground and get as far away from the plant as possible. He would have to wait until the next forecasted window to return to Alpha.  
  
Yulaw was now 7 feet tall and his hair started turning spiky and white. "Look at me now, I said, LOOK AT ME!!!! I AM A GOD!!!!" Eventually, veins started to pop in throughout the assasin's body. Funsch managed to get on the floor and started limping as fast as he could for the nearest exit. When the agent got outside, he noticed the dark storm clouds that were gathering in an unnatural speed above the plant. He also noticed how the winds seemed to be *everywhere*, as if the entire universe was giving Yulaw it's power.  
  
When Yulaw found himself completely naked and with his body being near the size of an SUV, he started getting worried. A mild earthquake whose source was right under Yulaw's feet started to shake Los Angeles at that moment.  
  
Funsch kept sprinting up as he was able to get to the car and started to drive away, he had to now endure the strong winds and mild quake which almost got him killed several times.  
  
Yulaw started to feel extreme pain, but he hardly cared because he was now truly insane. He started to simultaneously scream in agony and laugh insanely as a light started to emanate from the inside of him. Cracks started to form throughout the massive body as light seeped through them.   
  
Once he got the car from within 20 to 30 miles from the power plant, Funsch stopped and got out. Around him people were going crazy thinking it was the end of the world. It might very well be, Funsch thought.  
  
"I....AM......THE ONE!", those were Yulaw's last words right before he exploded to bits. From where Funsch was standing, he could see a bright white light emanate from the power plant and engulf his whole surroundings. After the light faded, Fusnch saw that the city was still intact, but that the power plant was now replaced by a mushroom cloud.   
  
"Talk about your plans blowing up in your face!", is all Funsch could say.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the Santa Clarita Power Plant, up in a catwalk, Yulaw and Gabe were fighting in a brutal martial arts battle. Eventually Gabe fell down and Yulaw went after him, but the fight continued. The two counterparts kept the battle going until Yulaw smashed Gabe into a reader on the wall. Gabe fell down, almost losing conciousness.  
  
For a second, Yulaw thought thast Gabe was dead and that he finally achieved his goal. It was then that he decided that he shouldn't take his chances and decided to ice Gabe.  
  
With one high leap, Yulaw fell down on Gabe with one foot and broke his neck, killing the policeman instantly.  
  
Gabe's body lay dead, with his head almost completely detached from his body and his neck literally in pieces. Yulaw stared with pride at the accomplishment of his goal. He decided to step off the corpse, but his foot apparently got stuck. The assasin looked and became horrified as he noticed a swirling black hole forming itself where Gabe's neck and his foot were.   
  
Yulaw started to scream as the hole kept growing until it sucked him and the space he was standing in completely. Funsch stared in horror as his own words ranged back to his mind:  
  
"If we kill him, there's a chance, some say, that this whole universe might go with him."  
  
It appers to also apply to Gabe.   
  
The hole kept growing as pipes, machinery, all sorts of physical matter and even light was sucked into it.  
  
"Shit.", was all Funsch could say right before being sucked in too.  
  
When the entire power plant was gone, the hole continued to grow as the people of Los Angeles desperately tried to get away in vain. Eventually the whole city got sucked in and after that  
  
the State of California  
  
North America  
  
the Earth  
  
the Milky Way Galaxy  
  
and the rest of the universe. 


End file.
